gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Puck-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Puck Relationship is the relationship between Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry. While dating, the couple was referred to the nickname Puckleberry. Their relationship was mentioned in Bad Reputation, Furt, and Rumours. They frequently jump between being in a relationship to being friends because they share the same religion. They are the stereotypical relationship between the good girl and the bad boy, also between Jewish teens. Though they are not together, Puck is seen to believe he and Rachel have a strong connection, seeing that they are both "Hot Jews". Overview Puck, a popular football player in the school, routinely throws slushies at Rachel's face in Season 1. In Mash-Up,he has a dream about her and realizes that they are both "hot Jews" and should start dating to make his mother happy. He asks her out and the two begin a short-lived relationship. The relationship ends, however, when Rachel breaks up with him when she realizes she still has feelings for Finn and Puck has feelings for Quinn. However, in Bad Reputation, Rachel still harbors feelings for Puck, even stating she is "turned on" by his badboy image. Later in Special Education, she makes out with Puck to level the playing field when she discovers the scandal between Finn and Santana.Puck also sticks up for Rachel when he can, like when Santana claims that no one likes Rachel and that she is only put up with for her voice. He states that he likes Rachel, though its unknown if it is meant as friends or romantically. Rachel is also the only one that Puck allows to call him by his real/first name, Noah, which he seems to like. Episodes For Season One Mash-Up Puck began pursuing Rachel after a dream about Rachel that made him realize she was a "hot jew" and think that "the good lord wanted him to get in her pants". The two are seen sitting next to each other during Bust a Move and later make out while working on mash up ideas together. Puck then sings Sweet Caroline to Rachel, in front of the Glee club in order to prove that he can handle her personality. Later, Puck gets slushied and Rachel helps him to wash it out of his hair, after which he apologizes for throwing slushies at her. By the end of the episode Rachel ends the relationship due to the fact that they both have feelings for other people (Finn and Quinn, respectively) though both seem to be upset by the break-up. Wheels They shook hands after Puck handed the money he earned for their bus in Sectionals. This is proof that they have become friends after their break-up. Bad Reputation Rachel and Puck almost make-out when she making a music video for Run Joey Run with him. Puck also moved the "Glist" off of Rachel's locker so she wouldn't see it. Puck also confided to Rachel about him wanting to be good, and Rachel did the same. The Run Joey Run ''music video may have had three leading men, but it was obvious that Puck had the longest screentime between the three of them. Laryngitis They are paired together for the song ''One and Puck holds Rachel very close, which they both seem to like, and Puck also watches Rachel dance while he smiles. Funk Puck was visibly the angriest member of the Glee club when Rachel got egged by her ex-boyfriend Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline, gathering up the boys to go beat Jesse because of this. Puck also tried, in his own way, to make her feel better e.g. when Mr.Schue asked Rachel to use the word Funk in a sentence. In which she said, "This cheese smells funky." And Puck replied: "That's 'cause it's fromunda Cheese." To which Rachel yelled, "Shut it, Puckerman!" Season Two Duets Rachel was concerned when she finds out that Puck was brought to juvie and she asked when he would be back. This was only for the sake of the team though. Special Education When Rachel is hurt by Finn's sexual past with Santana, Puck asks her what is wrong. He then comforts her, and Rachel notices that he has gotten 'buffer' when Rachel is holding his arm. Later, when Santana states that nobody actually likes her, Puck is the only one out of the whole glee club to come into Rachel's defense, saying "That's not true. I kinda like her." It is unknown if he meant it as friendship status or more. We find out that they have made out during the week Rachel was upset at Finn, though Puck was not able to go through with it behind Finn's back. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Rachel and Puck sing Need You Now to show the football players what Glee is about. During the duet, Puck is looking at Rachel the entire time. He also defended Glee when football players ridiculed the Glee Club. When Finn asked Puck why he sang a duet with Rachel, a flashback showed Rachel asking him to help her in the duet and he looked very eager to do it. He also admits that he has feelings for her to Finn. Before the football game, Puck grabs Rachel's helmet, looks her in the eye, and asks her if she is ready. She responds "Let's kick some ass!" and he pats her on the helmet. Silly Love Songs Rachel, at first, was shocked that Puck was singing to Lauren, but really got into the song he was singing; clapping and dancing along. At the end of the performance Rachel gave Puck a high five. Comeback They are paired together for SING!, and Puck puts his arm around Rachel's shoulder. Blame It on the Alcohol Puck calls Rachel, "My hot little Jewish-American princess," and helps to make her party more fun by giving her some advice. Original Song Puck never put his hand up to go against Rachel's idea of doing original songs and was the first one to get up to hug her when she won the MVP award and presented her heartfelt speech. Born This Way Puck tells Rachel that she shouldn't get a nose job because it makes her seem less hot, and because her nose is a symbol of their Jewish heritage. He wants to convince Rachel to not change the way she looks. He then helps Kurt to organize Rachel's "Barbravention". He may have driven her home but this is unconfirmed. Funeral Puck takes Rachel home after the funeral. New York They were seen holding hands in I Love New York/New York, New York. Somehow, he knew that Rachel would like going on a date. Season Three The First Time He thought Finn was cheating on Rachel, when Finn asked him for advice on condoms, and said it was uncool. When Finn said he wanted to know because he wanted to have sex with Rachel, Puck said "Between me and you, always thought it would be me..." I Kissed a Girl Puck sings I'm The Only One and he gets in front of Rachel and she smiles. Hold on to Sixteen Rachel hugs him from behind in We Are Young, and he smiles when she sings "My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state". (Rachel and Puck had bathroom scenes: Mash-Up and Born This Way) Yes/No While Rachel sings Without You to Finn, Puck stands up against the wall looking mad/sad/upset. The Spanish Teacher Rachel is visibly upset when Puck said that he think he would be either in jail, dead or both by 2030. Heart Puck was upset about Rachel and Finn's engagement. Choke When Rachel is walking down the hallway, Puck winks at her. Prom-asaurus Puck is the only Glee Club member which attended the Anti-Prom party that Rachel, Blaine and Kurt organized. She looked excited that he was going to her Anti-Prom. Episodes Against Pilot Puck slushies Rachel after she signs up for Glee Club. The Rhodes Not Taken Puck said that Rachel makes him want to light himself on fire boy can she sing. Mash-Up Rachel imagined Finn when they kissed. When they break up, Puck tells Rachel he was turned off that he wouldn't let her get to second base and complains, "How am I supposed to build a rep when I can't even hold on to a chick like you?" Rachel replies by telling him he's kind of a jerk. She offers her friendship, but he isn't interested; this may have been a way of concealing genuine upset rather than dislike. Bad Reputation Rachel uses Puck to boost her reputation as a bad girl. Her Run Joey Run video has Puck, Jesse, and Finn all in it as the male lead. She did this to make her reputation as a bad girl more visible to everyone and get higher on the Glist. In addition, while talking about the "Run Joey Run" music video, Puck asked Rachel if he will have the chance to kill her in the video. After watching it, he is seemed to be angry (along with Jesse and Finn) and states that he had a feeling when they were shooting them that it is not going to be good. Theatricality Puck said that he noticed Rachel's absence because five minutes have gone by without her saying something totally obnoxious. Journey Puck tells Quinn that he loves her. Audition - Special Education Rachel is dating Finn. The Substitute Puck agrees with Holly when she says that Rachel sucks. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Puck's and Rachel's duet (Need You Now) was just to make Finn jealous. Rachel talks about wanting Finn back. Silly Love Songs Puck tries to get Lauren, and Rachel doesn't show much jealousy. In addition, Rachel said she doesn't care about Puck. Blame It on the Alcohol Puck tells Rachel that she sucks and that she's a "total bore." New York Puck tells Finn to "go for it" when he says he wants Rachel back. All Season 3 Episodes so far Rachel is happily dating/engaged to Finn. Puck has pursued Shelby. He has had moments and made out with Quinn. Songs Duets *''Need You Now by ''Lady Antebellum. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Run Joey Run'' by David Geddes. (Bad Reputation) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart by ''Bonnie Tyler. (Bad Reputation) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin''' by Journey. (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)'' by Journey. (Journey) *''Empire State of Mind'' by Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys. ''('Audition) *''Afternoon Delight'' by Starland Vocal Band. (Sexy) *''Do They Know It's Christmas?'' by Band Aid. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Episode)) Related Songs *''What a Girl Wants'' by ''Christina Aguilera '' (Mash-Up) *''Sweet Caroline'' by Neil Diamond ('''Mash-Up) *''Barbra Streisand'' by Duck Sauce (Born This Way) *''Bella Notte'' from Lady and the Tramp (New York) Trivia *Puck's first solo was for Rachel (Sweet Caroline in Mash-Up) *Both Rachel and Puck have called herself/himself a star. *They both asked "When are rehearsals?" after auditioning or applying (in Puck's case) in a singing group.(Rachel for Glee, Puck for Acafellas) **They have both also used the line "Bring it.". (Puck In Mash-Up and Rachel in Theatricality) *They both had a crush on a teacher. (Rachel on Will and Puck on Shelby) *“Sometimes, things are so different that they don’t seem like they go together. But the big difference between them, is what makes them great.” - this is the quote Will said about a mash-up, w/c also describes the relationship between Rachel and Puck. Apparently the episode where Puckleberry dated is titled 'Mash-Up' w/c leads to the possibility that the said episode is named after Puck and Rachel's relationship. *The very first ship name recognized by the show. *This is the most mentioned pairing name in the entire show (Bad Reputation, Furt, Rumours). *Rachel is the only one continuously calling Puck by his real name which is Noah. *Mark (Puck) has a dog named Noah. Lea (Rachel) is the one who helped him name his dog. *Every time Puck has a scene in a bedroom it is connected to Rachel, with the exception of a flashback in Journey of him having sex with Quinn and in I Kissed a Girl. **He dreamt of Rachel in his bedroom. (Mash-Up) **Working on a glee assignment then making out in Rachel's bedroom. (Mash-Up) **Rachel was convincing him to help her at her Bad Reputation project in Rachel's bedroom. (Bad Reputation) **Singing 'Run Joey Run' in his bedroom which is orchestrated by Rachel. (Bad Reputation) **Made out with Rachel in her bedroom. (Special Education) *Puck had thought that he would be Rachel's 'first'. *He tells Finn off for cheating on Rachel, even though he cheats a lot. *Puck admits that he kinda likes Rachel. (Special Education) *Said Rachel makes him want to light himself on fire but she can sing. *Puck sang a duet with Rachel to make Finn jealous. (Need You Now) *Wouldn't have sex with Rachel because he did it to Finn once, when he got his last girlfriend pregnant. *Puckleberry was the first couple which its name is the combination of the two names. *Puck was Rachel's first boyfriend. *Kissed on the cheeks in the Season 3 Christmas episode. *Is usually paired up in ND numbers where they are wearing white (ie One, One of Us, etc) or when Rachel is not paired with Finn (Sing!). Photos Rachel-puck.jpeg Rachelpuck.jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg 1x08-Mash-Up-rachel-and-puck.jpg puckracheldept.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972909-1580-888.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432638-1280-720.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432694-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972937-1580-888.jpg hallwayscene.jpg makeout-puckleberry.jpg bathroomkiss.jpg Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 1.50.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 1.51.31 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 1.53.04 PM.png ballad.jpg Puckleberry-1x18-Laryngitis-rachel-and-puck-12129480-1580-888.jpg laryngitispuck.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 10.24.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 10.24.10 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 10.24.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 10.34.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 10.31.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 10.26.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 10.27.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 10.30.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 10.27.11 PM.png tumblr_lf1p0rFJDe1qarqt3o1_500.jpeg tumblr_lbszjnwmy21qzf2f7.gif Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 10.27.23 PM.png puck-rachel.png gt05o.jpeg Lea and Mark.jpeg Puckleberry-2x09-Special-Education-rachel-and-puck-17378125-1280-720.jpg|Puckleberry Special Education Salvatore11-2985218_100_100.jpg|Barbra Streisand Salvatore11-2985226_100_100.jpg|link=fanpop 391px-Puckleberry needyounow.png Lea-Mark-Glee-Live-lea-and-mark-23223124-500-494-1-.png 146px-Headshot1.jpg 146px-SGG-090532.jpg 157px-35387 143484015663076 142432015768276 422176 4456307 n.jpg 165px-Markseason2.jpg 166px-Marksalling3.jpg 180px-Character-poster-di-glee-sul-personaggio-interpretato-da-lea-michele-114724.jpg 180px-Lesmislea.jpg 180px-Rachel1.jpg 180px-Rachel5.jpg 197px-Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382658-520-580.jpg 208px-Rachel-berry-glee.jpg 215px-Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382659-520-580.jpg 300px-PuckSeason2.jpg 5-04-Phantom-Puck.jpg 6a00d8341cf2ef53ef012876832b6d970c-640wi.png Badge-275-7.png Noah & Rachel .jpg Picspamkiss.png Portal-puck.jpg Portal-rachel.jpg Puckleberry Pic.jpg Rachel Art.jpg Tumblr l5xq66zCrB1qbn3f4o1 400.png Tumblr l6lexjoIjA1qchehso1 400.png Tumblr l6uqgicDzf1qzh65so1 500.png Tumblr l7kd2pzqLS1qaz0cxo1 500.jpg Tumblr l8uxlg3HLw1qcx3v3o1 500 thumb.png leaandmarkglee.jpg Puck-Rachel-glee-16365251-500-600.jpg puckelberryt.jpg tumblr_krwn9qsRytX1qze4z0o1_500.jpg tumblr_ktlkz0NK9k1qascgeo1_500.jpg tumblr_ktozb7Ehns1qascgeo1_500.jpg tumblr_ktozf8WaCl1qascgeo1_500.jpg tumblr_ktp93h4upR1qaqo5io1_500.jpg tumblr_kv16fux7BO1qaqo5io1_500.png tumblr_l1xfffaA2r1qaqo5io1_500.jpg tumblr_l4gy4mmlUR1qzgecuo1_500.png tumblr_l49s9wXhzq1qzs7iho1_500.png Quotes " Category:Relationships Category:Couples